


[PINK & WHITE]

by cherry_tae



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Sad with a Happy Ending, i guess?? yea that makes sense, it's just a mention of blood but ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: You chose this...





	[PINK & WHITE]

**Author's Note:**

> this is happier ending to [love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213963/chapters/45680614); you should read that first if you haven't already— n read all the way through to ch. 2 before reading the ending(s)

Poor Kai. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve this. But maybe Beomgyu did.

 

It's a month after that phone call.

 

* * *

 

"Hello?" Kai walked to the wall phone and answered it, smiling just as he always does. It's quite weird that this house still had a functioning wall phone— well, it is really old— but that's just one of the things Kai likes about this place. He thought maybe it was his parents or one of his friends from school got his number and wanted to hang out.

 

"Yes, this is Kai, his brother.......What...?"

 

His smile was wiped from his face, his voice was quiet, almost inaudible. His eyes filled with tears instantly. He hoped this was some sick joke.

 

The boys looked at him with worry. 

 

Yeonjun just lays on the sofa, playing with his tails with his eyes closed— he can't look at what he did to the only one he loves.

 

Hueningkai takes the phone away from his ear, not wanting to hear any more of the policewoman's voice. His legs go numb and he sits on the floor letting go of the telephone; his hands go to tug on his hair as he cries hysterically into his knees. Taehyun rushes to sit next to him and hold him and Soobin grabs the phone.

 

"H-Hello?" Soobin says nervous and obviously panicking, "Beomgyu? He's where?"

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere isn't too bad. It's not that bad in here. Hospitals are supposed to be all gloomy and sad, but it's not too bad. Still smells funny. Like rubber gloves and foam hand sanitizer. It's pretty sunny outside— the sun shines brightly through the windows. Kai checked the weather and it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow, too. Hopefully, that'll make Beomgyu fell better. He's in the same room he's been in since that night. It's really big in here, actually, it's nice for Gyu. All Kai wants to do is be close to him and hug him until he's better. Everything is pink and white— those are Beomgyu's favorite colors.

 

Everyone's here but no one's as happy as Kai. No one. Everyone's smiling and happy that he's still alive, sure. Kai's not crying anymore— why would he? He has his brother here with him!

 

 

 

What happened that night was horrible. They all rushed to the hospital but weren't allowed in the room until the next day, so they spent the night there and waited for Gyu to wake up. When he did, they were all smiling through tears but happy, of course. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his brother. Kai did his best to hug him without hurting him any or pulling out any of the many needles they had in his body; one dripped blood into him and another dripped IV and there were some others but they didn't seem to be putting anything into him. Kai caught a glimpse of Beomgyu stomach under the pink hospital blanket. He had long gashes across his skin that were stitched up like he was a ripped stuffed animal. They were kinda red as the accident just happened. Kai made a note to ask either Gyu or the doctor what happened to him, but now wasn't the time. 

 

Beomgyu has a headache but can still hear his voice.

 

_"Don't tell him."_

 

Kai breaks the hug and looks at him. He thinks he sees Beomgyu give Yeonjun a dirty look but just dismisses it. He just woke up and he's probably really tired still. 

 

 

 

Kai tries to hold it in but can't. He attacks his brother with kisses all over his face and hugs him as tightly as he can. Beomgyu is feeling better now, it's been a month since what happened. He shouldn't feel too much pain anymore. He hugs Kai back just as tightly and giggles into the crook of his neck. This whole situation has been really stressful. He has a headache. All their voices go blurry except one. He hears a voice he's never heard before. Beomgyu hears it too, but he knows this voice.

 

_"I'm sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> m sad but like a happy sad hhh...
> 
> What you didn't choose: [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258447)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/priki_sungie)


End file.
